Kitty Dreams
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: Akane the Kitty enjoys being spoiled by her loyal subjects. Said loyal subjects enjoy each other's company. Sequel to Meowing Matchmakers. Shounenai KaidouEiji or EijiKaidou, however you see it. 5trueloves entry.


Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: The third one of my **5trueloves** Kaidou fics, this one pairing him with Eiji, the prompt being _Sleep_.

Sequel to _Meowing Matchmakers._

* * *

Kitty Dreams  


* * *

The thing was obviously teasing her. Whenever she moved in for an attack, it drew away, only to return the next moment. It was either very brave or very stupid. She would get it eventually.

"Stop teasing the poor thing, Eiji-senpai," a voice said. It was Big Black, she knew. Big Black was nice. He held her often.

"I'm just playing with her," another voice replied – Big Red this time. He fed her and was thus nice, too. She was lucky to have such loyal subjects. "You do that all the time, Kaoru-chan."

"Well, I let her catch it sometimes," Big Black said. "She'll get frustrated."

The thing was almost in front of her nose, now. She batted at it. Stupid thing was going to get it.

"Aw, Akane-chan's no quitter." Big Red sounded amused. She wondered why. He should have been ashamed, rather, that he couldn't catch the stupid thing despite being clearly bigger than it. Well, fortunately they had her to take care of such matters.

It evaded her claws again. She'd show it any time now.

* * *

Slim fingers petted the soft red fur gently. They trailed over a tiny head, a curved spine, then down a curled tail. The tail ended but the fingers did not stop, continuing to slide over the t-shirt clad chest they met. They returned to the little head, then, starting their journey anew.

"Eiji-senpai?" asked Kaidou, not opening his eyes. "Are you petting Akane or me?"

"A bit of both, actually." Eiji grinned. "You are both irresistible – although in different ways, of course, nyaa."

"I should hope so," Kaidou muttered, a slight flush on his cheeks. "I'm not anyone's pet, fsshuuu."

"Of course not," Eiji replied, grinning down at Kaidou. The younger boy indeed looked irresistible, lying on the floor with Akane asleep on his chest. "I want a boyfriend, not a pet, nya."

"Fsshuuu." Kaidou flushed some more.

Grinning, Eiji lay down next to the other boy, not ceasing the petting. His other arm lay right next to Kaidou's, lightly brushing against it whenever either of them moved a bit. This was, Eiji decided, a very good way of spending time.

Kaidou turned his head, eyes still closed even as his face was now towards Eiji, reminding the older boy of a flower seeking light. Of course, Kaidou was no flower, and he was definitely not light despite having a sunny personality. Magnets, Eiji thought as he found his own head turning as well, magnets seeking each other.

As he again brought his hand to Akane's head, he found Kaidou's fingers there already. Stopping the petting, he folded their fingers together, watching as Kaidou's lips turned a bit at the corners. Such an adorable smile, really.

"Oi, boys!" The voice of Eiji's mother reached through the door, startling them both and breaking the spell of the moment. "I'm going shopping, is there anything the two of you need?"

"Some peace and quiet would be nice," muttered Kaidou, making Eiji chuckle. Poor sulky boy.

"We're good," Eiji replied to his mother. "Just make sure those pests don't disturb us, okay?"

"That's no way to talk of your siblings," they heard the huffed response. "It's not like it's only your room, even!"

"But I soon can't get any of my friends to come over if my siblings always scare them off!" Eiji complained with a dramatic wail. "Ne, Kaoru-chan?"

"Fsshuuu," hissed Kaidou, flushing a bit. "I'm not commenting."

"Well, at least they're yet to scare Kaidou-kun away," Eiji's mother pointed out cheerfully. "Or Oishi-kun, for that matter. So I'm sure they're not that bad."

"That's only because Oishi and Kaoru-chan are too nice to complain!" Eiji shouted even as they heard his mother's retreating footsteps. He then huffed, his free hand seeking and then grasping Kaidou's. "Honestly," he muttered. "You'd think she hasn't lived with them for however many years already."

"Oh, stop it, Eiji-senpai," muttered Kaidou. "At least your brother isn't here, fsshuuu."

"Fortunately, yeah." Eiji sighed. "…I still suspect he left a recorder here somewhere, nya."

"Oh, don't be like that. You checked everywhere already."

Even as he spoke, Kaidou's eyes remained closed, long lashes brushing his cheeks. Grinning, Eiji moved closer, blowing over the other boy's lips. "Kaoru-chan," he whispered with a teasing tone, "Kaoru-chan, you look so sweet I want to taste you, nyaa."

The dark eyes snapped open now, a blush once again spreading over the younger boy's face as he hissed. Then, Eiji heard a mutter of, "Then why don't you, Eiji-senpai?"

Eiji laughed, now. "With pleasure, Kaoru-chan," he replied, then closed the remaining distance between them. Kaidou tasted of… Kaidou.

There was a soft sound from the younger boy, something between a sigh and a hiss, tickling Eiji's lips. As they finally parted, the blush was even stronger – and more adorable, too.

Eiji smiled. "You should just call me Eiji, you know," he said. "It feels weird for my boyfriend to speak so formally to me, nyaa."

"But you are my senpai," Kaidou protested. "It wouldn't be proper to call you –"

Eiji silenced him with a kiss. "Eiji," he then instructed, grinning. "It's not that hard, nyaa."

"…Fine." Kaidou hissed. "I'll call you Eiji if you drop the 'chan', fsshuuu."

Considering this for a moment, Eiji then grinned. "Kaoru it is, then." With this, he let go of Kaidou's hands, then jumped up to lean over Kaidou on his hands and knees. "My Kaoru," he added triumphantly.

"Ah, look out for Akane-chan," Kaidou said, sounding a bit worried, as Eiji started to lean further down. He quickly removed the kitten from his chest, settling the still sleeping animal on the floor some ways away, which was apparently Eiji's cue to drop down on top of him.

Kaidou blushed a bit, which made it impossible for Eiji to resist the temptation to kiss him once more. The acrobat felt Kaidou's hands settling on his back, mewling in satisfaction into the kiss. Oh, this was definitely nice, he decided. Determined to make it even nicer, he slid one of his hands to Kaidou's waist, his fingertips sneaking under the other's shirt. Kaidou hissed a bit, but Eiji correctly interpreted this as a sign of agreement. He was suddenly very glad Tatsuha was going to be out all afternoon.

Akane slept peacefully next to them, uncaring about the boys' antics. She'd gotten used to such things. Her approach on the matter was to let her subjects do whatever made them happy as long as they didn't forget their duties in her service.

* * *

"Well, will you look at that," Eiji chuckled, poking the kitten lightly on the side. "She's still asleep."

"Why wouldn't she be?" Kaidou asked reasonably. "It's not like she has a care in the world." The dark gaze softened as Kaidou looked at Akane. Seeing this, Eiji smiled happily. Kaidou looked so adorable when he let his guard down like this.

Kaidou looked at Eiji, then, his gaze not changing, and Eiji felt something warm inside his chest. Reaching out a hand to smooth the other's messed-up hair, he whispered, "I love you, Kaoru."

Kaidou flushed and hissed, then muttered something that just might have been, "I love you, too."

A hand grasped on another as the two boys looked each other in the eye.

In her sleep, Akane started to purr.


End file.
